Dragon Ball GT Halloween
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: 6 Halloween stories with the GT gang with a Vampire, A Werewolf, A Mummy Boy, a Harpie Girl, and other monsters
1. Goku the Mini Vampire

Dragon Ball GT Halloween

I don't own anyone but the Vampire waiter

Episode 1- Goku the Mini Vampire

One day 11 days after Baby was defeated. Goku was flying around the city looking for a place to eat.

"Aw man I need something to eat."

"Eat huh?" A mysterious person said. "Oh you will get food but not real food but blood."

Goku finally found a place to eat

"Finally, I found a place to eat." He said.

"Hi welcome to All-You-Can Eat-Restaurant." The Person said

"All-You-Can-Eat! Oh man that's great but the last time I ate at an all you can eat I got in trouble with Chichi."

"Oh don't worry about that you don't have to pay with money." The Person said

"What do have to pay with credit card? Check?"

"With your blood." The person said as he bit Goku on the neck.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kid Goku said.

"That was your payment, sir."

"Oh, ok."

After Goku left he started to transform into a vampire

"Rahr!" Kid Goku growled as he ran looking for blood.

"Blood I need blood." Goku repeated. "I know where to get perfect blood heh heh."

So Goku flew to the person with the juiciest blood: Vegeta

"Now that I'm here I'll bite Vegeta when no one's around or when there's an opportunity." Kid Goku laughed sinisterly and turned back to normal.

He rung the door bell

"Hello?" Bulma said. "Oh, hi Goku what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm to train with Vegeta." Kid Goku answered.

"Ok I hope he wants a partner." Bulma said. "Vegeta, Goku's here."

"What does Kakarot want?" Vegeta answered with his usual scowl.

"He wants to train with you."

"Fine, Come on, Clown."

"_Oh you won't call me clown for long, Vegeta." Kid Goku thought sinisterly_

So they both went to the Gravity Room.

"Ready, Vegeta?" Kid Goku asked.

"Ready, Kakarot." Vegeta replied.

So they both attacked each other.

"_I have to bite him now I'm hungry." Kid Goku thought angrily._

"_There's something wrong with, Kakarot." Vegeta thought. "It's he wants to do something like bite me." _

Then Goku opened his mouth to bite Vegeta but Vegeta punched him in the face.

"I know what you were planning, Kakarot." Vegeta growled angrily. "You wanted to bite because you're a vampire."

"How did you know?" Kid Goku asked.

"The way you were fighting." Vegeta answered. "What happened Kakarot?"

"Well I went to get something to eat, this guy bites and the next thing I know I'm hungry for blood."

"Hmm?" Vegeta thought out loud "I think a certain vampire bit you."

So they went to the same restaurant Goku went to see the vampire that bit Goku.

"Hello, sirs would like get a table." The vampire waiter said

"No!" Vegeta said. "I would like to see the person who bit him."

The Vampire waiter backed up.

"No one bit anyone sir."

"Oh really?" Vegeta said in disbelief "Hey, Kakarot you to bite someone bite the waiter."

"OK!" Kid Goku said as he attacked the waiter.

Later

"Thanks Vegeta." Kid Goku said.

Vegeta scowled "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yep, never go to a restaurant with a vampire." Kid Goku said as he laughed.

End of Episode 1


	2. Vegeta the Werewolf

Episode 2- Vegeta the Werewolf

I don't own anyone but the werewolf

The same day that night

"Vegeta, can you go pick up some groceries from the market." Bulma asked.

"Why should I?" Vegeta said gruffly

"Because I'm making your favorite dinner tonight."

"And?"

"Come on, Vegeta please?"

"Fine!"

So Vegeta went to the store and got some food.

But unknown to him a wolf figure was out

"I hate that I can't fly it's much more convenient."

Then the wolf figure attacked Vegeta

"What the…" Vegeta screamed.

Then the wolf started to try to bite and scratch him.

"You stupid wolf." Vegeta said as he blasted the wolf to smithereens

Then he got home

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma said.

Vegeta just growled

"What's wrong, Vegeta…Oh my god! Vegeta what happened to you?" Bulma said as she saw the scratch on Vegeta's chest and the bite mark on his shoulder.

"Nothing! A wolf attacked me." He growled as he walked up stairs.

"A wolf attacked!" Bulma screamed frantically. "You could have rabies."

"I'm ok!" Vegeta growled angrily.

"Vegeta please!"

"I said I'm ok." Vegeta said in a different voice

"Ok!" Bulma said.

At Midnight, when the moon was bright, Bulma and Vegeta were in their bed.

"I worried about you, Vegeta." Bulma thought

Then she heard growling

"What's that?" She thought

It sound like the growling was close, she pulled Vegeta's cover back and she saw him sweating real hard

"What is my husband transforming into?" Bulma thought more.

Then Vegeta started to transform. His nose became a muzzle like a wolf's, ears formed into a wolf's and his bone cracked, his heart raced, and then he howled.

"Oh my god! Vegeta's is a werewolf."

Vegeta growled viciously at Bulma

"Vegeta, please no it's me Bulma."

Vegeta just howled

"Oh no I'm going to die!"

Just then a blast came and hit Vegeta

"Leave her alone, Werewolf." Kid Goku screamed.

Vegeta growled.

"Goku, thank you." Bulma said relieved

"You're welcome." Kid Goku said

Then Vegeta attacked Goku

"Help Bulma, do something!" Kid Goku screamed

"What can I do?" She thought. "Wait, if I get Vegeta favorite thing in the world, he'll calm down."

So Bulma grabbed the Scooby-Doo stuffed animal

"Vegeta,.. Hun." She said. "Look I got your Scooby-Doo stuffy."

Vegeta turned and saw Bulma with Scooby-Doo and he howled and ran to Bulma who had him.

"He's calm now Goku." Bulma said.

"How are you turning him back knowing Vegeta he killed the one that bit him." Kid Goku said.

"Don't worry about him." Bulma said.

"Ok!"

The next day

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed.

"Yes, Vegeta." Kid Goku said.

"How did I get this burned spot?" Vegeta said pointing to his back.

"Huh?"

"How did I…" Vegeta said.

"Well let's just say you were feeling a little furry, Hun." Bulma chuckled as Vegeta blushed.

Kid Goku just laughed.

End of Episode 2


	3. Trunks, Goten and the Sexy Siren

Episode 3- Trunks, Goten and the Sexy Siren

I don't anyone but the siren

It was the night of a Halloween. And Trunks and Goten were out at a party

"Gee, Trunks when did you get the day off?" Goten asked his best friend.

"Today," Trunks replied.

"So where's this party, Trunks"

"At one of my employee's house I met today."

Earlier Today

"HI, Trunks." All the Girl employees said swooning.

Trunks just blushed

"Hi, Mr. Trunks." A girl employee said.

"Hi," Trunks replied.

"I'm Jesse you're new employee and I have your papers." She said

"Ok Thanks!"

"Hey Mr. Trunks."

"Yes, Jesse."

"I was wondering if you would like to come to a party tonight."

"Uh, Sure. What time is it at?"

"Here's your invitation, Sir. And you can invite a friend."

"Thank You."

"You're Welcome,"

Back to that night

"Ok." Goten replied. "So it's supposed to be a costume party?"

"No it's supposed to be a regular party." Trunks replied.

"Ok."

Meanwhile

"Soon I will have the hottest men in town at my party at midnight they'll all be mine." Jesse said as she turned into a Siren. "And the one I want most is Trunks, my boss." She laughs and screams

So Trunks and Goten got to the party after everyone else.

"Wow, this place really looks like a party." Goten said.

"Hey, Guys." Someone said.

"Hey Marron." Trunks and Goten said.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"Well, this girl Jesse was at the mall, and she invited me to this party But it was funny she knew my name before I could introduce my self.

"She knew mine too." Trunks said. "But never seen her until today.

"Welcome Trunks, Goten and Marron and all others." Jesse said.

"Ok. How did she know my name?" Goten said.

"Well I know all." Jesse said. "Now let's party"

So everyone party for hours

"Now I, Jesse shall turn these men at this party mine." Jesse said as she turned into a Siren,

Unknown to Jesse someone heard her

"Oh-no. Marron said. Jesse not who she is I better warn Trunks and Goten."

"You won't be doing nothing," Jesse screams as she locks Marron up."

"Oh-no. Trunks, Goten help me."

Jesse started to chant all the boys went under her spell except for Trunks and Goten who has their Saiyan hearing

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Well it something to do with her." Goten replied.

"Yes it does, Saiyan fools and now that I've got you, Trunks you will be mine forever." Jesse said.

"I'm not no one's forever." Trunks said.

"You will be mine forever, whether you like it or not."

"No way." Trunks said as he and Goten went Super Saiyan."

"No one will stop me not even Super Saiyans." Jesse said.

"Well, I'll do something about that." Trunks said as he blasted at her.

"No it can't be it's the sun I'm turning back to normal." The Siren said as she turned back into Jesse

"Well, Jesse I have one thing to say." Trunks said

"What is that?" Jesse said

"You're fired." Trunks said.

"Hey I found Marron trapped in the closet." Goten said.

"Come on let's go home, guys" Trunks said.

"Yeah I'm sure our parents are worried." Marron said.

"My Mom is definitely worried." Goten said.

"My mom too!" Trunks said.

"I'm sure mine too." Marron said.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Trunks said.

"Yeah," Both Marron and Goten said.

End of Episode 3


	4. Pan, Bra and the Cute Mummy Boy

Episode 4- Pan, Bra and the Hot Mummy Boy

I don't own anyone but the Mummy boy and other kids

It was earlier that same day at Orange Star High School

"Oh man, Pan this is a bust." Bra said.

"What is?" Pan asked her best friend.

"That we don't have boyfriends to go to Marline's Party."

"I thought you couldn't go because of what happened last week at school with Marline"

"Oh yeah that snobby wannnabe rich girl did do something last week."

"Oh Bra, here an invitation," Marline said.

"Ok what's the catch?"

"Nothing but I hope you can find a boyfriend, you and your tom boyish friend." Marline teased as laughed.

Bra growled, "How are going to find boyfriend by tonight."

"And how are we going to the party?" Pan asked "My Dad doesn't trust boys."

"Neither does mine." Bra replied.

So they start to walk to class then Bra ran into a boy. He had brown hair, blue eyes, he had a blue shirt with a mummy on it and blue jean

"Uh sorry." He said

"That's ok." Bra said as she looked up "Uh Hi what's your name."

"Brad, what's yours."

"Bra,"

"What about you?"

"I'm Pan."

"Hey would you two like to go to Marline's party."

"Sure!" They both said.

"But you have to meet our parents." Pan said.

"Ok." Brad said.

It was later that night

The door bell rang in Gohan's house

"Coming." Videl said as she opened the door. "Oh hi you must be Brad the boy that taking Pan out. I'm Videl her mom."

"I'm Gohan her dad." Gohan said

"Hi I'm Brad, Sir I'll have your daughter back before curfew."

"Well ok." Gohan said.

"Bye, Mom, Bye Dad." Pan said.

"Bye." Gohan and Videl said.

They got to Capsule Corp and the door bell rang

"Coming," Bulma said as she came to the door and opened it.

"Hi ma'am. I'm Brad."

"Hi, Brad." Bulma said. "You're to take Bra out."

"Yes Ma'am. Uh hi, Sir." Brad said to Vegeta

Vegeta just growled

"Don't mind him." Bulma said. "He not to having boys taking out our daughter out."

"Don't worry I'll get her back by curfew." Brad said.

"Ok by midnight."

So they went to the party that night

"Hey, Marline look." Muriel, one of Marline's friend's said.

"What the Stupid rich girl Bra and tom boy Pan has a cute boyfriend." Marline said growled.

She went up to Pan and Bra

"Well, you both found a boyfriend." Marline said snobby voice

"Yes, we have a boyfriend." Bra said.

"His name is Brad." Pan said

"Brad, would like something to drink?" Marline said.

"No, sorry I don't drink." Brad answered.

"Ok, would like something to drink." Marline said

"No!" Bra said

"No, thank you." Pan said.

So everyone danced until the moon came

"Hey, Brad what's wrong?" Bra said

"What?" He asked as he saw his bandage under his pants. "Oh no not now."

"Bra, Pan I have something to tell you both." Brad said worried what they might think.

"What is it?" They both said.

"I'm a monster not just any monster a mummy."

"A Mummy?" Bra asked "Is it a curse?"

"Yeah a the moon's rising I transform."

"Don't worry if someone sees you then we'll protect you." Pan said.

"Thank you both." Brad said as he transformed into a mummy.

"Oh, there's monster in the house." Marline said. "And I'm going to date him myself."

"Thank you two for understanding." Brad said "But in order for me to break the curse I have to kiss a girl at midnight or have two kisses before then."

"Ok." Bra and Pan said.

"Sorry, Girls he's mine to kiss." Marline said.

"You found out!" Brad said angrily. "Now you will suffer the curse of the Mummy."

Marline just screamed and ran.

"Brad, that was good scaring her." Bra said

"Thanks," Brad said as received a kiss from Pan

"Thanks. Brad said well half the curse is broken, uh oh I got to get you two home before Bra's dad break my neck or Pan's yells at me."

"Let's go."

So Brad took Pan home first, then he was at Bra soon after.

"So this is good night." Brad said.

"Yeah," Bra said as she kissed Brad and the curse was broken. "Thanks I had a good night."

"Ok, See ya."

Soon Brad left and Bra went toward the door and her dad was standing there

"You saw didn't you, dad." She asked.

Vegeta just nodded "I don't want you kissing another boy."

"DAD!" Bra screamed.

Vegeta just chuckled.

End of Episode 4


End file.
